1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for repairing a pattern of a substrate, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using those.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, defects occurring during processing a substrate such as wafer sometimes become fatal defects (killer defects). As density of the device becomes higher, the defects become the killer defects in more cases even if they are microscopic defects. Such defects cause reduction in yield in the semiconductor manufacturing process. In particular, when the defects occur in front-end of the manufacturing process, influence on the yield is more significant. At present, the defects are not repaired in an individual step, and a method is used, wherein a redundant circuit is previously formed, and a defective circuit is broken (open) using laser so that it is not used. That is, repairing the defect occurring in each step, for example, repairing open or short circuit of wiring or removing a residue in a via-hole has not been performed.
However, the density of the device becomes higher, for example, a wafer having a high density pattern having the minimum line width of 0.1 μm or less has appeared, therefore the redundant circuit is impossible to be formed. In a logic device, the production of which has increased in recent years, greater need is given for improving the yield by repairing the defects because the production is small.
Inspection apparatus using an electron beam (EB) (U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,526, U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,306 and J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B9(6) (1991) 3005), or a processing machine using a fast atom beam (FAB) (JP-A-5-182787 and JP-A-7-169746) is known. However, repairing a shape of an imperfect pattern, for example, etching of the residue has not been performed.